Le Fantôme de Golden Freddy
by FrenchyGamer
Summary: Elle se réveille dans un étrange endroit, des bruits métalliques résonnent entre les murs et parviennent jusqu'à ses oreilles. La luminosité d'un ordinateur éclaire faiblement la pièce où elle se trouve. Des ombres se mouvent de façon inquiétante autour d'elle. Pourquoi cette ancienne pizzeria lui parait-elle aussi familière ?
1. Prologue

Salut tous le monde !  
Voici ma première fanfiction sur FNAF, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu à écrire.  
J'apporterai des précisions sur les futures chapitres (la chronologie, etc...)  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

1, 2, Protégé par ces animatroniques affectueux.

Il était treize heures passées quand tous les enfants se rassemblèrent dans l'immense salle à manger de la pizzeria, surplombé par une scène de spectacle où Freddy, Chica et Bonnie ne tardèrent pas à apparaître sous les acclamations des enfants. Des ballons multicolores flottaient paresseusement près des tables, seulement retenus par de fines ficelles. Les parents se trouvaient au fond de la salle, autour d'une longue table d'où ils pouvaient surveiller leurs enfants à quelques mètres d'eux.

3, 4, Au nombre de quatre.

Presque une trentaine d'enfant mangeaient et bavardaient dans la bonne humeur devant la scène, en écoutant les joyeuses chansons jouaient par le célèbre trio d'animatronique. Foxy gambadait entre les tables en lançant des « bon appétit, mon petit ! » et des « est-ce que c'est bon ? Je n'en doute pas ! ». Parmi tous les enfants, cinq se détachaient du lot : ils avaient l'air plus proche que n'importe quel autre groupe d'amis.

5, 6, Éloignant tous les maléfices.

Les parents discutaient entre eux, ne prêtant aucune attention à leurs enfants, les pensant naïvement en sécurité. Un autre animatronique s'approcha doucement, presque en sautillant joyeusement. Il attira le regard des cinq enfants complices vers lui. Ces derniers rigolèrent en le voyant, pourtant ils ne le reconnaissaient pas, ils étaient sûrs de l'avoir vu sur aucune affiche ou poster collé sur les différents murs de la pizzeria.

7, 8, Provenant des sombres nuits.

Freddy, Bonnie et Chica quittèrent la scène et les projecteurs, pour rejoindre l'ombre de la pièce adjacente abritant les coulisses. Le cinquième animatronique fit signe aux cinq enfants de le suivre et partit presque en courant vers les coulisses. Les enfants quittèrent la table et poursuivirent gaiement l'animatronique. Les adultes ne virent rien d'autre que leur pizza qu'ils étaient en train de manger.

9, 10, Quelqu'un passera au sacrifice.

La pièce avait l'air sombre, éclairé par deux pauvres ampoules dénudées au plafond. Des déguisements traînaient sur le sol souillé ou sur des tables branlantes, dans des cartons. Le trio était aligné contre le mur du fond, apparemment hors d'usage. L'animatronique arriva, suivit des cinq enfants. Il souleva un carton et révéla un grand gâteau aux fraises ainsi qu'un grand couteau de cuisine à côté pour le couper. Les enfants, aux anges, se précipitèrent vers la table où le gâteau était posé, sans remarquer que l'animatronique refermait la porte derrière eux.


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour chers lecteurs !

Voici le chapitre 1, qui a mis beaucoup plus de temps que prévu à être écrit, je suis désolé.

 _Note :  
_ \- L'histoire se déroule entre le FNAF2 (environ une dizaine d'année après la fermeture de la pizzeria) et le FNAF1, donc elle se déroule dans la pizzeria de FNAF2, qui est abandonnée depuis sa fermeture.

\- Pour rendre l'histoire de ma fanfiction un minimum crédible, j'ai préféré mettre l'histoire de FNAF1 plus tard que ce que les théories laissent supposer.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

Une douleur lancinante me tira brutalement de mon inconscience. L'origine provenait de mon genou droit et se propageait lentement dans mon corps. Je sentis un liquide tiède glissait le long de ma jambe. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, tout semblait flou et sombre autour de moi, pourtant j'aperçus distinctement une faible lueur devant moi.

Je me redressai et m'assis contre un mur qui me paraissait aussi froid et dur que le sol. La pièce semblait petite dans la pénombre, une chaise était renversé près de moi, un ordinateur, d'où émanait la faible lueur, trônait sur un bureau délabré, j'aperçus deux vieux conduits de part et d'autre de la pièce et un trou béant s'ouvrant sur une autre salle plongée dans l'obscurité totale.

Je baissai mon regard vers ma jambe ensanglantée, un fin morceau de métal dépassait de mon genou. Je passai ma main près de la blessure, le morceau de métal était peu enfoncé et la plaie plutôt mince.

J'allai le retirer quand des bruits résonnèrent devant moi. Des bruits provenant de lents mouvements mécaniques, ressemblant à deux plaques métalliques qu'on frotte entre elles. Quelque chose avançait dans le couloir et s'arrêta à quelques dizaines de centimètres de la porte. Je ne le vis pas, mais j'eus l'impression de voir une silhouette se détacher des ténèbres. Tout était plongé dans un silence mortel, j'entendais à peine le grésillement de la tour de l'ordinateur à travers les battements de mon cœur affolé qui résonnaient dans mes oreilles.

 _Tu nous as manqué..._

La chose se remit à bouger lentement et fit demi-tour. Tout ceci n'avait duré qu'une dizaine de secondes mais, plongé dans la terreur, ça m'avait semblé égal à l'éternité. J'avais cru percevoir une voix à l'intérieur de mon crâne, mais c'était sûrement ma conscience qui mourrait de peur.

Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire dans ce genre de situation ? Quelque chose me paraissait familier dans ce qui venait de se passer. Mais quoi ? La peur ? Cette silhouette qui n'avait probablement rien d'humain ? Je n'arrivai pas à trouver, comme si quelque chose c'était passé avant, dans cet endroit, et que ça avait été effacé de ma mémoire.

Ma main glissa sur mon genou et arracha le morceau de métal, des gémissements de douleur s'échappèrent de mes lèvres. Une nouvelle vague de douleur me submergea et du sang gicla un peu. Ma vision se troubla quelques instants. Il fallait que je trouve un morceau de tissu pour faire un bandage, mais il n'avait rien à ma porté à part une vieille veste en lambeaux dans un coin de la pièce que je n'avais pas remarquée.

J'essayai tant bien que mal de me déplacer en bougeant le moins possible ma jambe blessée. En attrapant la veste, j'entendis des bruits dans les conduits. Je déchirai une partie de la manche et entourai mon genou avec. J'essayai de me détendre quelques secondes, pour faire passer la douleur, mais impossible avec tous ces bruits autour de moi, cette pression qui s'accumulait, ce stress et cette peur qui me tordaient l'estomac.

Quelque chose s'approcha doucement de la porte. Ce n'était pas l'une de ses créatures : il y n'avait pas ce frottement de métal qui avait l'air de caractériser leurs déplacements. Une silhouette humaine se détacha de l'obscurité.

« Lethal ? »

Une voix hésitante prononça, murmura mon prénom. Mon cœur rata un battement en la reconnaissant.

« Willy ? »

Je le vis contourner le bureau, il jeta un coup d'œil presque craintif sur le vieil ordinateur, comme si c'était un objet possédé par un esprit maléfique, et vient s'agenouiller près de moi. Je regardai son visage, éclairé par l'ordinateur, ses cheveux blonds tombant mollement sur son front, sa bouche formant un sourire rassurant et ses yeux bleus injectés de sang trahissant sa terreur.

« C'est quoi cet endroit ? Pourquoi on est là ? Questionnai-je

\- Je sais pas, je me suis réveillé ici avec les autres, dans une pièce plus loin. Répondit-il en se levant pour remettre la chaise renversée à sa place, devant le bureau. Comment tu te sens ?

\- J'ai une entaille à mon genou mais sinon ça va. C'est qui, les autres ? »

Il m'aida à me relever et à marcher jusqu'à la chaise.

« Bastien, Leslie et Gabriel. Avec toi et moi, nous sommes _cinq_.

\- Où sont-ils ? Tu es parti seul ? Répondai-je pendant que je m'asseyais en grimaçant de douleur.

\- Pas très loin d'ici, mais Leslie est blessée, Gabriel est terrorisé et... et il fallait bien quelqu'un pour les garder en sécurité. Je vais les chercher pendant que toi, tu fouilles l'ordinateur pour trouver des informations sur cet endroit, parce que la probabilité qui ait une connexion internet pour appeler de l'aide est proche de 0... Quand on sera réunis ici, j'irai vérifier les portes de sortie. »

Je hochai positivement la tête, qu'est-ce que je pourrai faire d'autre ? En passant près de la porte, Willy appuya sur un interrupteur et une ampoule aux fils dénudés déversa sa lumière dans la pièce depuis le plafond. Le blond disparut dans la salle plongé dans les ténèbres. Et si les créatures le trouver ? Et s'ils avaient déjà trouvé les autres ? La peur revient rapidement et me tordit l'estomac encore plus violemment qu'avant.

J'appuyai sur une touche du clavier et, pendant que l'écran de veille laisser place à l'écran d'accueil, j'observai de nouveau la pièce. Deux boîtes à pizzas ont été abandonnées sur le sol près d'un conduit, un vieux masque reposait contre la porte, de vieux posters sur les murs se décollait lentement, des boulettes de papier traînaient sur le bureau ainsi qu'une tablette tactile cassée. Si cet endroit a été abandonné, pourquoi avait-il encore des objets et l'électricité ?

Quand l'écran d'accueil apparut, je regardai immédiatement s'il y avait une connexion internet. Et comme l'avait pensait Willy, il n'en avait pas. Le disque dur de l'ordinateur était quasiment vide. Il y avait seulement trois dossiers : le premier était nommé Freddy Fazbear Pizza et contenait seulement une vidéo et un document qui dataient de dix ans, le second, nommé BGLLW, ainsi que le troisième, qui était sans nom, étaient verrouillés par un mot de passe.

J'ouvris le document du premier dossier, il n'avait qu'une seule phrase, écrite en violet, avec une police et une taille normales : « Cette journée fut fantastique ».

J'ouvris le fichier vidéo, c'était issu d'une caméra de surveillance, la qualité était mauvaise, le son inexistant et il y n'avait ni date ni heure. On aperçoit une scène de spectacle illuminait par des projecteurs, avec trois robots, à l'apparence d'animaux, dansant et chantant dessus, à en juger par leurs instruments et les micros. Devant la scène, plusieurs rangées de tables sont alignées, avec plusieurs dizaines d'enfants autour, et un autre robot venait les voir. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et alors que j'allai fermer le fichier, les trois robots quittèrent la scène pour aller dans les coulisses. Quelques secondes après, un cinquième robot vient voir une table de cinq enfants, trois garçons et deux filles. Il commença à se diriger vers les coulisses, suivit des cinq enfants. La porte se referma derrière eux.

Je restai perplexe devant la fin de la vidéo.

J'avais cru reconnaître l'un des cinq enfants. Une fillette. Mais je n'arrivais pas à remettre un nom sur son visage défiguré par la mauvaise qualité de la vidéo.

 _Souviens-toi..._


	3. Chapitre 2

Après une longue absence, me voici de retour (et pour de bon). Et c'est avec un immense plaisir que je publie ce nouveau chapitre ! Et merci aux personnes qui suivent encore ma fanfiction !

Amelga : Merci pour ta review (peut-être que je t'ai répondu en mp, mais je ne sais plus, depuis le temps), ça m'a beaucoup fait plaisir et j'espère que la suite va te plaire (et le chapitre 3 va mettre moins de temps à être publié je te rassure) !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

« C'était une mauvaise idée de se séparer comme ça.

\- Va dire ça à deux idiots qui veulent jouer les héros... »

Je soupirai une énième fois, assise près de Leslie alors que Gabriel trafiqué l'ordinateur pour avoir accès aux deux dossiers verrouillés. Willy et Bastien étaient partis en vadrouille, seulement armé d'une vieille lampe torche et d'une fine barre de fer.

J'entendais Gabriel râler contre le viel ordinateur et Leslie gémir de douleur. Elle avait plusieurs coupures superficielles sur les bras et les jambes, ainsi qu'une entaille inquiétante au niveau du ventre où son sang continue à couler lentement.

« C'est bizarre, cet endroit a l'air abandonné mais il y a encore l'électricité.

\- C'est que je me suis dit en voyant l'état de la pièce. Je dirai même que c'est une ancienne pizzeria, qui a été abandonné il y a plusieurs années et que quelqu'un est revenu ici il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, si on en croit la date du document du premier dossier.

\- Bingo ! Cria Gabriel en réussissant à ouvrir l'un des deux dossiers verrouillés.

\- Chut ! Ordonnèrent les deux adolescentes en chœur.

\- Hé, on a un problème ! Crièrent deux voix masculines au fond de la salle devant le bureau.

\- Un peu de discrétion, c'est trop demander, tu penses ? Me marmonna la blessée. »

Bastien et Willy apparurent à la porte, essoufflés et dégoulinants de sueurs.

« On... On... Robots... Vu... Souffla le blond.

\- Hein ? C'est impossible, ils ne devraient plus fonctionner... »

Une masse se profila dans l'obscurité devant eux. C'était bien l'un des robots que j'avais vu dans l'enregistrement vidéo, un ours avec un chapeau haut de forme et un nœud papillon. Il s'arrêta à la porte, un grincement sinistre s'éleva de sa gorge métallique, comme une longue plainte douloureuse. Son faux pelage était terne, sale, déchiqueté. Et avant qu'il retourne dans l'ombre, j'aperçus une fine lueur blanche à l'intérieur de ses fausses pupilles.

« On fait quoi ? On le détruit maintenant ou on attend qu'il revienne avec une énorme hache pour nous transformé en steak haché ? Questionna Leslie.

\- On devrait essayer de trouver quelque chose pour barricader ce trou, parce que, pour le peu qu'on a bien regardé, Willy et moi, nous n'avons pas vu de sortie de secours près d'ici. Et ces choses vont finir par nous attaquer...

\- Et on barricade la porte comment, Einstein ? »

Gabriel ne répondit pas, subitement concentré sur le dossier qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

« C'est quel dossier ?

\- BGLLW. Et ce qui se trouve là-dedans est glauque. C'est à propos d'une affaire de disparition qui aurait eu lieu il y a quelques années.

\- Glauque comment ? Questionna Leslie.

\- Des photos de corps d'enfants mutilés avec des photos de quatre enfants en pleine forme à côté. Il y a des noms près de leur visage : Brown, Welloy, Lavender et Ginger. Des noms bizarres...

\- Encore des parents qui veulent faire les originaux.

\- Il y a également des articles de journaux, à propos de la fermeture d'une pizzeria, de quatre enfants disparus et retrouvés morts. »

Je restai perplexe face à cette situation. Pourquoi sommes-nous enfermés ici ? Qui a fait ça et pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet ordinateur était allumé ? Pourquoi ces dossiers ? J'avais l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar éveillé, j'avais froid et une étrange sensation ne me quittait pas depuis la vidéo que j'avais visionnée. Cette sensation que la réponse était évidente mais que je tournais autour sans la voir.

Willy et Bastien semblaient plutôt calmes, voire amusés de pouvoir jouer les détectives. Le visage de Gabriel devenait de plus en plus livide à mesure qu'il découvrait les articles et les photos. Le sang de Leslie continuait à couler de sa plaie à son ventre. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées jusqu'au moment où un rire rauque résonna au bout du couloir.

Willy braqua la lampe torche vers le fond de la salle puis balada la lumière. Rien ne s'y trouvait.

« On devrait sûrement aller voir ? Proposa Bastien.

\- Et comme ça, on se fait tuer un par un, comme dans Vendredi 13 ? Répondit ironiquement Leslie.

\- Tu viens Willy ? »

Le blond hésita deux secondes et puis hocha la tête. Avant que Gabriel leur demande de rester ici, les deux adolescents avaient disparu dans l'obscurité. Le silence plana quelques secondes et puis on entendit quelque chose se briser en tombant.

 _Peut-être un verre ou un vase_ , espérai-je.

« Merde, jura Gabriel avant de se lever d'un bond et de s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité pour retrouver ses deux amis. »

Quelques secondes passèrent, et Leslie me demanda :

« Rassure-moi, il ne vient pas de nous abandonner toutes les deux, dans une pizzeria hantée, sans défense ?

\- Je crois bien que si... »

On se regarda, apeurée et on se colla au mur derrière nous, comme si on pourrait s'y enfoncer pour se cacher. Mon genou recommença à me faire mal et j'avais l'impression de voir flou. Et l'ampoule au plafond commença à clignoter.

« Rassure-moi encore, l'ampoule va pas nous lâcher maintenant ? Questionna Leslie avec une petite voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Non. »

Et comme pour me contredire, l'ampoule clignota une dernière fois et s'éteignit.

« Rassure-moi une dernière fois, on est bien toutes seules ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans une pizzeria hantée ?

\- Probablement.

\- Dans le noir ?

\- Malheureusement.

\- Et sans moyen de défense ?

\- Exact. »

Je l'entendis gémir de désespoir. Notre seule source de lumière était l'ordinateur, et il n'éclairait pas grand-chose. Seulement le bureau, Leslie et moi. Et le mur derrière nous. Des bruits résonnèrent dans les conduits et je sentis Leslie se rapprochait de moi. On entendit des bruits de pas devant nous.

« Gabriel ? Willy ? Bastien ? C'est vous ? »

Pas de réponse, juste un rire. Le même rire rauque qu'on avait entendu la première fois. Les pas s'arrêtèrent devant le bureau.

« Hello, my friends... »


End file.
